The present invention relates to a control system for a transmission.
Transmissions are known which has two torque transmission paths, one being through a gearing mechanism, the other being through a V-belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism.
Among the transmissions of the above kind, a transmission is known by the applicants. According to this transmission, there are provided a low clutch and a high clutch. When it is desired to transmit torque through the gearing mechanism, the low clutch is engaged, while when it is desired to transmit torque through the V-belt type continuously variable transmission, the high clutch is engaged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control system which is simple in construction and does not require any substantial modification of already existing control system for the V-belt type continuously variable transmission mechanism.